You're looking at an ace
by masked and anonymous
Summary: Chandler Bing is a big TV star in Las Vegas. What will happen when his biggest fan, Monica Geller, goes to see him?
1. Somebody I never met but in a way I knew

_Author's note_

_Hi again, this one is going to be multi chaptered, well, that is if you guys like this chapter. It's sort of AU (I think that's right) where Chandler is a big TV star and Monica is a fan who goes to meet him... well, you'll have to read on to find out really :) The title is taken from "Farley's song" from the film Shock Treatment which is good, and weird. The title for this chapter is taken from the first line of the song "E=MC2" by Big Audio Dynamite. "Get on with it!" I hear you cry ok, here goes..._

_p.s. I don't Friends._

Somebody I never met but in a way I knew

Monica Geller was happy. Today, on her 23rd birthday she was going to see the taping of her favourite TV programme, Marriage Maze. She'd been obsessed with it ever since she was about 13 but was only now getting to go see it live. She was going alone, her friends didn't share her obsession, but she was happy. She wasn't going to pass up the ticket her mother had given her 2 weeks in advance.

It wasn't just the show she was obsessed with because even she had to admit it was a mediocre attempt at getting rich people's money- it cost $300 to go on, and that was without the guarantee of playing, she had found this out during one of her late night reading sessions. She had countless books on the show, and its presenter. Chandler Bing.

That was the reason she was going to the taping. That was the reason she had flown across the country on her own. That was the reason she was going to arrive an hour before and not leave until she had spoken to him afterwards. He was the reason she was in love.

When she was younger, she found him quite attractive and developed what her mother described as a 'crush' on him. As she got older, her crush developed and she began to appreciate what a funny, charismatic, kind man he was.

Thus her obsession began. The collecting photos, interviews, old VHS tapes, even films he'd done before. Mainly small low budget films no one had ever heard of where he played an insignificant, sometimes even uncredited role, but it was worth it. It was all worth it.

She had hardly slept the night before. She had gone for a walk to calm herself down then when she arrives back at the hotel, the Chateau Marmont, she had called her friends. They were all well aware of her obsession, they found it sort of sweet yet at the same time creepy.

"Hey Rach! I can't believe I'm here"

"I can't believe you're there either. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks. God I'm nervous. This may be my only chance to speak to him, I can't mess it up."

"Just be yourself, try not to get too excited. Remember what happened when you met Richard O'Brien?"

"Yeah" She blushed at the memory. She had barely been able to speak, and what she did say probably didn't make sense, she had ended up with an autograph so it wasn't all bad.

"Well, I'm working tomorrow so I'll let you go. Have fun, I want all the details when you get back"

"Ok, night" She hung up then dialled her brother's number, she could completely freak out to him and he'd be ok, he'd grown up with her. He was used to it.

"Oh my God Ross, it's tomorrow. I can't believe it!"

"I know, wow, just think, you've waited like 10 years for this!"

"I know!"

"Listen, I'm happy for you and all but you'd better get some sleep or you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Night then. Love you"

"Love you too" she hung up then sat on the bed. She heard soft piano music coming from down the corridor. It was soothing. She quickly got under the covers and shut her eyes.

Morning couldn't come fast enough. When it did Monica literally flung back the covers and jumped up. _Happy birthday me_ she thought. She quickly got dressed into a little black dress she had bought from a Mr McKinley in his little boutique a few days before. "It's a classic" he'd said "can't be beat". She slipped into it quickly, shivering with excitement. 7 hours, and she would catch a glimpse of Chandler Bing in person. 7 hours.

She did her hair and make-up, taking her time, wanting to get it perfect… _for him_. It had taken her 2 hours to get everything perfect but it would be worth it she told herself. Just wait.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Fabulous, she thought. She grabbed a piece of toast to eat then headed out onto the strip.

It was a warm day, as usual. Monica didn't know her way round but she knew she had to do something to pass the time. She walked to what appeared to be the main shopping area and looked around. It was all so glamorous, she could never have imagined. The people there seemed different to, so at ease with who they were, so free.

She smiled as she headed into a book shop. She'd been meaning to start reading again, she used to read a lot when she was younger but has grown out of the habit really but she wanted to start again. It was a big shop but she found it quite easy to navigate as there were signs everywhere. Most of the sections like 'sport' and 'politics' didn't interest her. She headed straight for the classics. Monica had loved reading classic novels when she was younger. She'd gotten through most of the Bronte sister's works and a whole heap of others by the time she was 13, that's when her obsession with Chandler had taken over her life.

Now, looking at all the books she remembered all the times she had woken up with a book still in her hand from the night before and smiled. She browsed for about half an hour before deciding on 'Let it Come down' by Paul Bowles. She was certain she had read some of his short stories in school. She paid then headed out again, this time heading into a clothes shop. Wow, she thought, black really has come back. Especially in dresses. One particular dress caught her eye, it was a little strapless backless dress in basic black but it still looked stunning, like the one she was wearing but somehow even more glamorous. She resisted the urge to buy it then went looking for a place to eat lunch instead.

She found a nice little café that was relatively cheap and bought a sandwich. She sat outside watching the world go by, happily wasting another hour.

The afternoon couldn't go quick enough, but when the time finally came, she found herself in the queue to studio 12, waiting to see Marriage Maze live. And Chandler, especially Chandler.

_Footnote_

_Well there you go. Please review, but nothing too harsh. Unless of course you feel this is so diabolical that your morals are the only thing stopping you from hunting me down... x_


	2. You're not looking at the king

_Author's note_

_Meow :) Here is the second chapter. This fic may take me a bit more time to finish because I don't exactly know where it's going (I have a vague idea) but it may take some time but I'll try to get it done before I go back to school because next year will be crazy (not only with A levels but with teachers nagging us about personal statements. Joy). The name of this chapter is also taken from "Farley's song" from Shock Treatment (wow I must really like that film…) so I hope you enjoy…_

_I still don't own friends. Damn._

You're not looking at the king, of anything.

She had to wait in that damn line for over an hour. It turned out the whole world had a crush on Chandler Bing so the whole world, and its wife, had turned up early. Eventually, Monica got in. She found her seat pretty easily, a row from the front. Good. And it was conveniently right by the spot where Chandler would stand during ad breaks and when the focus was on the competitors.

They had to sit through a band before the show started, Oscar Drill and the bits. All the waiting made Monica more frustrated, the band was good, in fact, she would have paid good money to see them again but she wanted to see the show. No, she wanted to see Chandler.

Finally, he walked out to a standing ovation. There were various shouts of 'I love you' and 'You're my hero.' Monica didn't shout anything, she was waiting.

The show was great as usual, although she wasn't really paying much attention to the game show, more to Chandler who, as she predicted, came to stand just in front of her during the most competitive moments. Monica smiled at him every time he walked past and one time was sure she got a smile back. But all the time she wanted it to be over, she wanted to talk to him seen as she never got a chance before the show. That, after all was the reason she had come.

When the show finally ended, she snuck down and waited besides the chairs, she knew Chandler waited on stage after the show, talking to the contestants, organising prizes and so on. But soon, when he had finished with all of that, he walked back towards his dressing room. Monica smiled. Her time had come.

"Hi" She said, walking next to him "I'm Monica Geller. I've been a fan of yours for a long time."

"Nice to meet you Monica" he turned to face her and stopped walking for a minute. "wow" he whispered.

"I've watched the show since I was about 10; you're like the king of quiz shows"

He laughed "I wouldn't go that far" he said "I love your dress"

"Thanks, I bought it especially for today" she wasn't sure how he was going to react but thankfully he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you did. You look stunning"

She blushed "Thanks"

"So, you from around here?" Chandler asked her, they were walking towards his dressing room now.

"No I'm from New York" She told him "I came over yesterday. My mum got me a ticket for my birthday, none of my friends really like the show. They were working anyway"

"Happy birthday" He said, gesturing for her to sit down on a chair.

"I'm from Denton originally" Chandler said "I only came over for a week…" he was interrupted by a man in the doorway.

"Chandler, they're ready for you"

"Thanks Bert" he said before turning to Monica "I have to watch the show back, see if it's ok" he explained "you doing anything later?"

"No" she said

"Well how about I met you outside the studios at 11?"

"Sure" she said. Maybe all that preparing had been worth it after all.

_Footnote_

_So another chapter done, sorry this one isn't as long as the other one but I'll try and make the other chapters longer. Please review __(If you want to kill me for inflicting this story upon you, I live in a huge bat cave in Gotham city. Yes, I am batman!) __x_


	3. I've been a cynic for too many years

_Author's note_

_Quaver. That is my favourite type of musical note ha ha ha. Anyway, what the fudge is with the British weather? This morning it was raining and now it's quite nice out really?! So, after a stressful day of stupid people having stupid arguments here I am writing another chapter otherwise I may end up punching someone (and last time I did that, I made someone cry. Oops…). In other news, I have a groovy new duvet cover (!) and my DVD's should be arriving in the next few day so I shall be hibernating for the rest of the summer but don't worry, I will update (on the contrary, this may be terrible news but whatever)._

_p.s The quote is just a random one that I like. Deal with it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own friends and if you do the time warp in the cereal aisle in Asda people give you strange looks…_

"_**Take me down, to your dance floor,**_

_**I won't mind the people when they stare,**_

_**Paint a different colour, on your front door,**_

_**And tomorrow, we will still be there"**_

_**-A song for you, Gram Parsons**_

**I've been a cynic for too many years**

Monica was over the moon. Today had gone better than expected. She had been expecting maybe a quick hello or even a hug, not this. This was beyond her childhood fantasies, _this was real life_. She still couldn't believe this was happening. And to her, Monica Geller, good things rarely happened to her. _T__he times they are a changing_ she thought as she hurried back to the hotel to freshen up.

She splashed water on her face then reapplied make-up ready for her date. 10:02 the clock said. It had taken her approximately 20 minutes to get to the studios so she decided to set off at half ten, just to make sure, she didn't want him to think she'd forgotten him.

She arrived in plenty of time and just sat on a wall, waiting for him. He eventually came, cool in his suit and red converse. He walked over to her.

"Hey Monica" he said

"Hi Chandler" she replied, giggling slightly.

"So, you just about ready? I know a great little place where we can go"

"Sure" she said as he helped her up.

"So where are we going?" Monica asked when they'd been walking for about 5 minutes.

"It's a little place called the café wha? It's quite small but everyone's nice, you'll like it"

She smiled at him and hoped he was right.

The café wha? Didn't look too grand from the outside, it was a small, fading building in the middle of the strip. Its sign had almost come off so if you were walking past you would probably miss it. On the other side, there was a painting of a puffin and a rainbow.

"Here we are" Chandler said "It doesn't look like much but trust me; I've been coming here for years"

"I'll take your word for it this time" Monica said as he held the door open for her.

"Hey Alice" Chandler smiled at the woman behind the counter

"Oh hi Chandler, who's this?" Alice smiled, looking at them.

"Monica, she was at the show before"

"Oh well come in kids, make yourselves at home"

"She seems cool" Monica said in a hushed tone as soon as Alice had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah Alice is great"

"So why don't you date her then?" Monica asked, mockingly.

"She's married to this guy Ray. He's nice too. Anyway, we've been friends for a long time. When they first moved over from Stockbridge, she got lost and I helped her find the station"

"Oh right" Monica said looking at the menu. Chandler had been right, this place was great. _You can practically get anything you want here_ Monica thought.

Eventually she decided on steak. Chandler had the same and they ordered a coke each. They sat there talking as they waited for their food

"So did you always know you wanted to be on TV?" Monica asked

"In a way" Chandler said "I knew I wanted to come out here eventually. I just didn't think I was good enough and then I got the marriage maze gig"

"And all those movies" Monica reminded him

"You still watch them?"

"Obviously. They were really good"

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess" Chandler said, surprised.

Monica smiled at him. Then their food arrived,

"There you are kids, enjoy" Alice said

"Is she always that happy?" Monica asked as Alice disappeared again

"Yeah" Chandler said "Ray said she wakes up like that too"

They both laughed for a minute before starting to eat.

When they had finished Chandler turned to face Mon, "So, you wanna come back to my house?" He asked

"Yeah sure. That would be nice" She smiled Chandler paid Alice then they headed out. Monica was mentally screaming, her day was getting better and better.

"We better get my car from the studios" Chandler said "It's not far"

"I remember"

"Oh yeah. Sorry"

"It's ok"

It took them about 15 minutes to walk back to the studios. It was very dark by this time and the car park was nearly empty. They found Chandler's car, a Porsche 911 turbo, and got in.

"I love your car" Monica said "It's really groovy"

"Thanks" He said

Chandler's house, it turned out, was about half an hour off the strip. Well, 'house' was a bit of an understatement; it was more like a mansion. He pressed a button inside the car to open the gate and drove up the driveway into the garage.

"Wow, your house is… wow" Monica was almost speechless.

"Thanks" Chandler said, opening a door into from the garage into the main house.

_Footnote_

_Thank you for reading, it is much appreciated :) And only 20 days till Bob Dylan's new album comes out…. Peter Paul and Mary I'm excited!__ xx_


	4. There's a light

_Author's note_

_Bonjour petite escargot. Here's another chapter (well, obviously) and a tip: dipping white chocolate buttons in smoothie is quite nice :) I have just watched the film 'Nowhere Boy' and oh my God it is so sad (or that may just be me) it's good, just sad. 2 weeks to school and counting, so much for my plans for summer! Oh well, tomorrow I'm going to attempt to make a tye die cake which should be fun… and then I guess I shall have to tidy my room because it is a MESS._

_Please note:__ I still don't own friends (How weird/cool would it be if Marta Kauffman and David Crane actually wrote fan fiction but used random names?)_

**There's a light**

The door opened to reveal a brightly lit hallway, cream coloured but the ornaments and paintings kept it from being boring. There was a huge print of Man Ray's painting 'Lips over Hollywood' which took up nearly an entire wall and several old movie posters from the 50's. Chandler led Monica into the living room. It had the same feel as the hall, modern and minimalist but there was a giant TV above the fire place.

"Wow" Monica said. It still hadn't hit her yet. She was here. _Here_. In Chandler Bing's house. She always dreamt of how she might end up here when she was younger: Running away from home and 'accidently' knocking on his door, she'd had his address memorised for years. And she knew what his house looked like; still, it was a shock. It was much more fabulous in real life.

She sat down on the white leather couch whilst Chandler went to get them both drinks. Her eyes darted around the room; she noticed his large movie collection; 10 shelves full of DVD's and some were piled up by the fireplace. He had everything from horrors and thrillers to comedies and westerns. Makes sense she thought with him being a huge star and all. It was weird, even though she knew he was a 'huge star' and probably would kick her out tomorrow, never wanting to have anything to do with her again, she felt something for him. Love?

Chandler came back in with two glasses full of what Monica could only imagine to be rather expensive champagne.

"So" Chandler said, sitting next to her "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, I haven't even finished looking through all your films yet"

"That's ok, what do you fancy? Comedy? Romance?"

"Urm, how about comedy."

"Sure, have you seen this?" He went over to one of the many shelves and after a few moments pulled out 'Some like it hot'.

"I think so, but it was a while ago." She said "I remember it being quite funny though."

"It is." Chandler said, going to put it into the DVD player.

When the film had finished, it was near half 3 in the morning. Monica was tired and she had a plane to catch in about 19 hours. Damn. She thought, she was going home today. Chandler sensed something was up.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, just remembered I'm going home today"

"Oh," He seemed disappointed "Do you have to? I mean, I've only known you for like what, half a day but seriously. I really like you." Maybe he did like her after all.

"I really like you too but I really have to go. I have my job to go to tomorrow."

"Can't you just miss a day? Or two?" Chandler asked

"No. I wish I could but I can't. You could always come over to New York for a bit"

"No. We're recording again tomorrow. Some new TV show Ralph had an idea for, 'Faith Factory' I think it's called. Don't ask me what it's about."

"Oh."

They watched the rest of the film in silence.

When the film finished, Chandler turned quickly to face Monica.

"I've had an idea."

"Shoot."

"Look, we both like each other and I know it's only been a few hours but when you go, that will be it. I don't know about you but I really want to give this a chance."

"What do you suggest?" Monica asked

"You move in with me."

"What?" Monica said. "Are you millionaires used to doing stupid things?"

"Well, maybe not move in with me but over here. You could get an apartment and we could date and if it works, great. If not, you move back to New York. You'll easily get a job and I could help financially." He was almost begging her now. True, it wasn't like him to do anything like this but he honestly thought he felt a spark or something when he spoke or even saw her. He knew it the first time he saw her.

"Ok." Monica said "I'll do it."

_Footnote_

_Please review and stuff, the usual really xx _

_P.s. if you haven't seen the painting 'lips over Hollywood' by Man Ray, google it, it's kind of weird but I like it, if you've seen Rocky horror, it's what they based the opening titles on, you know with the lips :)_


	5. Leaving on a jet plane

_Author's note_

_Guten taag (I think that's how it's spelt) here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it :) My tie dye cake sort of worked so I'm relatively happy wayheyy! But I have about a zillion bites on my leg which sucks so I'm just putting a crap load of cream on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…_

_I still don't own friends although that would be cool :)_

**Leaving on a jetplane **

Monica lay in bed next to Chandler, he was asleep and she knew she should be too, but she couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking, thinking about what she'd agreed to do. She'd agreed to move across the country for a man she'd only known for a matter of hours. True, she'd had a huge crush on him when she was younger, hell, she'd even dreamed of this moment. But when it came down to it, it was stupid. It was a stupid idea, she'd known him for half a day! _He might change_, she thought.

She couldn't do it, how could she? She didn't know the area. She couldn't just leave her job like that, even if she did there was no guarantee she'd find a new one. And the main problem. Her friends, how could she just leave them like that? She couldn't and she wouldn't. Sure, she'd gone on dates before, in fact, she was meant to go on one on Saturday with a guy she had met on the subway. He'd seemed nice. _See_ she thought, _I don't need him. Sure, I thought I felt something for him but maybe it was because I was tired._

She lay staring at the ceiling for a minute. What was she going to do? On one hand, she could stay and see how things went. She wouldn't be living with him no. She'd have her own apartment but she could see him basically anytime she wanted. Then, if things didn't work out, she'd move back home. It seemed so simple really, except for one thing. She'd be giving up her friends, her job, basically her whole life for a stupid 10 year long (maybe even longer) crush. Wow.

Then she had an idea. He was the millionaire. He should go with her to New York. Yes! If he really cared he would go. He had enough money and there were studios of some kind so a job shouldn't be too hard to come by for him. She smiled. It was perfect, if he said yes, not only would she have an amazing job and great friends, but the perfect boyfriend as well. She just hoped he would say yes. If he said no, well. She would be disappointed sure, but she'd get over it, wouldn't she?

Monica couldn't sleep. It was 6 in the morning and she was lying in bed making up perfect scenarios of how she wanted tomorrow to go:

"_Chandler, I was thinking, perhaps me moving out here isn't the best option. I mean, I have friends and a job, basically my whole life in New York"_

"_Yeah, I was thinking too. It isn't fair for me to ask you to leave"_

"_Thank you. Look, I was thinking, how about you move in with me? Or to New York at least"_

"_Sure, why not. I actually got an offer from RKO to do a TV thing over there"_

She finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Chandler and their lives together.

Chandler woke her up at 9.

"Hey babe. Sleep well?"

"Yeah" She said, disguising how tired she really was. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine."

"Urgh, I gotta get going." She started to get out of bed.

"No you don't remember. You're going to find a place here."

"Look. About that." She took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. "I can't just leave my life in New York for a chance that this might work. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Oh." Chandler said, he looked disappointed.

"But come one, we've known each other like what, a day? That's a bit ridiculous."

"But I'm not asking you to move in with me. Just over here. Last night I honestly felt something. Please, give it a chance." He was begging now.

"No I can't just leave. I'm sorry. Why don't you come out to New York. It'll be easier for you. I mean, you have got money and stuff."

"I have a TV show to do. I can't just decide to leave, they'll have to find someone else. Have you any idea how difficult that is?"

"Fine, if work is all you're bothered about."

"Look. I wish I could but I honestly can't. But you can stay out here. Please."

"I'm sorry Chandler." She told him "My mind's made up."

He seemed different when he dropped her off at the airport, cold almost. He didn't even kiss her goodbye. He simply said "I hope you're happy. You've ruined what could have been the greatest romance in your life." Then he walked back to his car.

Monica gazed out the window of the plane. That couldn't have gone worse she thought. At least she'd be back in New York soon. Back home.

'_A pain stabbed my heart as it did every time I saw a girl I loved who was going the opposite direction in this too-big world.__' _

_-Jack Kerouac_

_Footnote_

_Well I hope you liked that chapter, thanks for reading. The quote at the end is just a random one really. Jack Kerouac is awesome though x_


	6. In my own way

_Author's note_

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy and today I was at Mathew Street festival. It was fun although I can't hear out of my left ear (my own fault, we were standing by the barrier during the Ramones tribute act). So yeah, and I'm a bit crazy after drinking about 2 and a half energy drinks and half of a beer we nicked from some guy (hehe). There were like a zillion beer cans on the streets when we left so the cleaning team people will have fun tonight no doubt. Anyway, I thought I'd better update. So in the words of the Ramones, hey ho, let's go!_

_I don't own friends. Honestly, if I did I'd be in America right now. Or dead. Cheerful hey :)_

**In my own way**

A few days later and Monica was back to her usual busy schedule. It only took her a few days to adapt, she had mixed feelings about the whole Chandler situation but overall, she felt it was for the best what had happened, she had only known him for half a day and and her whle life was in New York. Her date hadn't gone too well but she tried not to mind. As her friends kept saying "The right guy will come alone. Eventually."

Monica woke up relatively early and went into the dining room to make herself some breakfast, no doubt the others would be coming over soon so she'd have to make pancakes or whatever they wanted.

She was right, soon enough Joey came through the door and within minutes, Rachel had come out of her room too.

"Morning." Monica said.

"Urgh, I need coffee." Rachel moaned, obviously tired.

"Why, didn't you sleep well?" Monica asked.

"No, I kept worrying about this interview thing I have today." She sat down and rested her head on the table.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do fine." Monica assured her. "Joey! Out the fridge. I'll make you some pancakes in a minute."

Joey joined Rachel at the table and it wasn't long before Ross and Phoebe arrived too.

"Hey guys." Phoebe said.

"Morning." They all replied. Monica quickly started making pancakes and it wasn't long before they were all eating.

"Well I've got to get going. I'm teaching in the new building across town." Ross said, getting up.

"Bye." Monica said before continuing to pour some more coffee for herself.

"Yeah I'd better go too." Phoebe said, "I have an early appointment."

"Bye Pheebs." Joey said, getting some left over lasagne from the fridge.

"Hey, I'm saving that." Monica said "I'll make you another pancake if you want."

"Ok." He said sitting down again.

They sat there for another ten minutes before Rachel rushed off to get ready. She appeared 15 minutes later dressed in a smart suit.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said, grabbing her black purse and opening the door.

"Think positive." Monica said, "You can do this."

"Yeah, I can. And I will!" Rachel practically marched out of the apartment.

"What are you going to do today Joe?" Monica asked him.

"I dunno, practise for the audition I have tomorrow I guess." He replied.

"Well, good luck with that." She said as she left. She knew Joey would most likely eat the lasagne or something else but she didn't really mind, she was used to it by now.

Monica got back home at 6pm. She'd managed to get out on time for once as there wasn't the usual rush for some reason, also, there had been a mix up so there were more staff at the restaurant than needed and no one had bothered to send them home. She opened the door to find Rachel and Joey sitting on the settee laughing about something.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Mon." They said.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked Rachel.

"Really really well. I think I actually may have a chance."

"Good, when will you find out?"

"Tomorrow sometime I think." Rachel said.

"This came for you." Joey said, smiling whilst holding out a letter.

"Oh thanks." Monica took the letter from him. "Hey, you opened it?"

"Well, I was curious." He said. Monica wasn't paying much attention because she was curious herself as to what the letter said, it wasn't often she got letters, except for bills.

The letter read:

_Monica,  
__I'm sorry for the way I left things with you. I've been thinking, you were right. If anyone should move it's me. It would be easier for me to get a job etc.  
__Anyway, I'm flying out tomorrow. Meet me at JFK airport at 4:30pm.  
__Love Chandler x  
__P.s. You said it was too soon but I have a plan, I shall explain when I see you._

"Oh my God." Monica whispered.

Rachel and Joey smiled at her.

"Nice one." Joey said.

"Yeah, what exactly did you do over in Las Vegas?" Rachel asked.

"Never mind." Monica said "Oh my God, I thought I'd never hear from him again! This must mean he really loves me. Or thinks he does anyway."

"Well," Rachel said "I think this calls for a celebration." She found a nearly full bottle of champagne and some glasses and began to pour it out.

Monica went to sleep feeling happier than she had done in a long time.

_Footnote_

_Well, the next chapter will be the last so I'll try and update relatively quickly although I may sleep for the rest of the holidays __because once the effects of the energy drinks wear off I'll probably be aching all over and rather tired. Anyway, __hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading :) x_


	7. It's hell time babe

_Author's note_

_So this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! School in a week (well for me anyway), well, so long as this year is better than last year I should be ok but I highly doubt it at this point but never mind, it'll all be over soon… The summer seems to have gone quite fast really, (seems like only last week I was sitting in language on the last day waiting for the bell to go). So glad I don't have to do language next year although the lessons could be quite funny (one time my friend Jo was being shouted at by the teacher who is rather small so Jo asked her to stand on a chair so she could take her seriously. Needless to say she got sent out) :)_

_Once again I don't own friends; if I did I wouldn't be having this major freak out over university and life in general._

**It's hell time babe.**

Chandler sat down on his seat on the plane. 22A, _at least it's by the window_ he thought. The truth was, he hated flying. He didn't mind the majority of the journey, it was taking off and landing that bothered him. There were just so many things that could go wrong, sudden engine failure, wheels might not come out, could even miss the runway. He tried not to think about it and relax, it was pretty hard though.

The plane was filled with crying children and excited football fans. Chandler looked through the safety instructions; he always did at least 3 times before take-off _better to be safe than sorry_. He looked around for the exits and then decided on what to order from the trolley when it came round. By this time, a few people, mainly children, had noticed he was on the flight. He could hear them excitedly telling their parents

"Look, it's him! Chandler Bing. You know, he does marriage maze." He smiled, he hadn't realised kids watched the show.

Thankfully, the noise died down by the time they took off.

As take offs go, it wasn't bad. No matter how many times he flew, he could never get used to the plane turning. It felt so strange, almost like they were falling. Soon, they were cruising at 6000 feet and Chandler had relaxed a bit more. _Could be worse_ he thought _could be going further. _He had just woken up from a short nap when there was an announcement from the pilot.

"Hey folks, this is your pilot Dylan speaking. Just to let you know, we've got about another 2 hours to go and the wea… wait a minute. Oh, ok. No need to worry folks, just a problem with one of the engines. So long as the other one doesn't go we'll be fine."

Panic filled the plane. The air hostesses were going around trying to reassure people they would be fine. _So long as we don't lose the other engine we'll be fine_ Chandler thought. Soon, the lights went out and the seatbelt signs came on. The plane seemed to be dropping and it was shaking. A voice over the speaker kept repeating 'Brace.' Over and over. It wasn't until about the fourth time that Chandler realised he needed to adopt the brace position. Then it hit him what was happening. _They were crashing_. No, it couldn't be happening! He reached into his pocket to find his phone, he had to call Mon. He pressed the power button several times, it wouldn't turn on. Damn, he hadn't charged it for a while. _Damn_. Then it all went dark.

**Monica's POV**

He never came. Turned out I had to work so we'd arranged that he'd go to my apartment and I'd see him later. He wasn't there. No one knew where he was.

"Maybe his plane was delayed." Rachel suggested.

"Don't you think he would have called?" Joey asked.

"Maybe. Hey look, his show should be starting now. The new one, Faith Factory or something."

"Sure you want to watch it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Might explain a few things anyway." I turned the TV on and flipped to the right channel.

"_And coming up next is the brand new Faith Factory, with host Farley Majors." _

I looked at the gang.

"Maybe it's an alias?" Ross suggested.

"Maybe." It wasn't. He wasn't there.

"_Howdy folks, I'm Farley Majors. Before we start the show, we have an important announcement. As you know, Chandler Bing was supposed to present this show, what you may not know is that his plane crashed earlier on today and there were no survivors. I sorry to all of his fans out there. So, could we all have a moments silence for all of those on that plane?"_

"What?" I asked "He came… but he… his plane crashed."

"I guess so." Joey said

"I'm sorry Mon." Rachel said. I just sat there in shock.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked

"I guess you try to move on." Ross said as they all came and hugged me. Move on, yeah, I'd only known him for a day. Somehow, that made it all worse.

'_All of us failed to match our dreams of perfection'_

_-William Faulkner_

_Footnote_

_Thanks for reading, don't know about you guys but I'm off to teach my cat how to do the time warp x_


End file.
